Your Eyes
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke manjauh dari kerumunan orang. "Kita pulang." perintahnya telak. "Hei." Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum manis. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Saling menatap lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing./GenderBender.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

Sakura menatap sekililing mansionnya, sepi, hanya ada para maid yang berdiri menundukan kepala di samping kiri dan kanannya. Pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu menghela nafas lalu melangkah perlahan melewati para maid, dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku setelah sebelumnya melempar asal ransel miliknya ke salah satu maid yang berdiri di samping kiri, "Apa ibu belum pulang?" tanya pemuda tampan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu seraya menoleh ke samping kanan menatap pria paruh baya bersetelan jas yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Pria paruh baya itu menunduk sebelum menjawab, "Belum, " dengan nada setenang mungkin, " Nyonya sedang menghadiri Fashion show di paris." lanjut pria itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan besar bercat putih bersih dengan handle pintu berwarna keemasan.

"Hn." gumamnya acuh lalu masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersprei putih berbahan satin. menatap langit-langit berukiran cantik berwarna keemasan kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dinding kamar berwarna putih tanpa warna lain, beberapa bingkai foto menempel di dinding, tidak banyak barang di kamar besar ini hanya ada lemari jati besar berwarna kecoklatan dengan ukiran tangan berwarna keemasan di depan tempat tidur, di sampingnya lemari kaca transparan yang di penuhi koleksi dasi, ikat pinggang, jam tangan, dan barang khas laki-laki pada umumnya dengan branded dunia yang di tata sedikian rupa, di samping tepat tidur dekat jendela kaca besar, lemari hias ukuran sedang yang di penuhi parfum-parfum mahal, gel rambut, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Haruno Aika, Ibuku, seorang mantan model terkenal, dia berhenti menjadi model setelah menikah dengan ayah dan memiliki aku dan kakak perempuanku, Hobinya berkeliling dunia untuk menghadiri fashion show dengan baju-baju yang harganya selangit. Tapi walaupun seperti itu dia selalu memperhatikan anak laki-laki dan perempuannya, dia selalu membelikan kami barang-barang branded yang sudah banyak di rumah, memenuhi lemari besar yang seperti kamar. Setiap barang limited edition pasti sudah di sambarnya. Penampilan adalah segalanya. Itu moto ibuku. Dia cantik, memiliki mata secantik batu emerald, rambut biru lembut, kaki jenjang, dan tubuh profesional.

Haruno Ruii ,Ayahku, seorang pebisnis yang jarang ada di rumah, dia selalu sibuk keluar, masuk kota, bahkan luar negri untuk mengurusi Haruno corp. Tapi dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik, aku bangga padanya. Dia sosok ayah yang bertanggung jawab yang sangat ku kagumi dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menggantikan posisinya, menanggung beban perusahaan. Dia tampan, kata mereka aku mewarisi wajah tampannya, tinggi, tegap, kekar, berotot, berambut merah muda, dan memiliki mata ungu lembut. Banyak yang tidak percaya kalau ayahku sudah berumur 60-an, dari mereka banyak yang mengira dia baru menginjak 30―40th.

Haruno Conan, Kakak perempuanku, merupakan anak eksis yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim cheerleader, ekskul bergengsi karena isinya hanya anak-anak kaum borjuis yang cantik. Mereka adalah cowok dan cewek most wanted sekolah.

Dia benar-benar mewariskan rupa dan bakat ibuku. Tak heran jika dia juga sering diliput dalam acara televisi dan tawaran casting mulai berdatangan.

Aku anak bungsu, Namaku Sakura Haruno, laki-laki bukan perempuan, yah.. Aku akui namaku terlalu cantik untuk laki-laki sepertiku, tapi apa aku peduli? aku tidak peduli. Sedikit bisa memainkan musik, suka ikut memainkan drama, saat duduk di bangku SMP, mereka bilang aku memiliki bakat akting yang bagus. Aku tertutup dan benci keramaian, menyembunyika identitas saat di sekolah, berpura-pura tidak mengenal kakakku dan menjadi anak beasiswa berkaca mata tebal. Meraka percaya, karena kami memang tidak begitu mirip, dia mirip ibu dan aku mirip ayah, mereka tidak tahu ayahku atau ayah kakakku. Hanya pihak sekolah dan akatsuki, nama gang kakakku, yang tahu tentang kami. Aku salah satu cwo most wanted sekolah, si kacamata tebal yang hot. Itu kata mereka. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengetahui siapa aku, karena kau tahu menjadi pria idaman itu menyebalkan. Semua gadis mengerubunimu seolah kau gula dan mereka semutnya, semua mata menatap mu, seolah kau bunga, kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar, kikikan, lirikan, bahkan bisikan mengganggu konsentrasimu. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku menutup diri dari segala bentuk sosialisasi yang ada. Tujuanku hanya dua, lolos tes Konoha University dan menggantikan ayah.

Kriet!

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu lalu memutar mata bosan. Conan, kakakku yang cantik berambut biru, berjalan menghampiriku yang tiduran di ranjang tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Hey. Bangun pemalas." dia menarik lenganku paksa, memaksaku duduk, dasar kakak menyebalkan dia selalu mengganggu tidur siang dan waktu luangku.

"Hm. Apa?" tanyaku malas pura-pura mengantuk, cara efektif mengusirnya dari kamarku.

"Buka matamu." dia menarik wajahku mendekat, mata kami bertemu pandang. mata hijauku yang menatapnya malas dan mata ungunya yang menatapku antusias, apa semua gadis sama? Mereka selalu menatapku seperti itu, dan itu menyebalkan. "Ayoo... Buka." telunjuk dan ibu jarinya memaksa mataku terbuka, apa dia tidak tahu kalo itu menyakitkan.

Dia memang menyebalkan dan seenaknya tapi aku menyayanginya. Ku hela nafasku pelan lalu menggenggam tangannya yang mulai jahil mencubiti pipiku, "Aku sudah membuka mata, jadi apa maumu?" ku pasang wajah pura-pura kesalku padanya.

Dia terkekeh mentertawaiku, "Kurang lebar." ejeknya dengan kekehan menyebalkan. Aku memelototinya, "Apa ini masih kurang lebar."

Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal lalu mencubit pipi kiriku, aku mendengus. "Adik pintar." pujinya yang ku anggap ejekan.

"Saku, nanti malam kau mau kemana." dia naik ke ranjang lalu duduk di depanku. Meliriknya sekilas aku merampas kembali bantalku dalam pelukkannya, "Tidur." Jawabku malas. Aku menepuk-nepuk bantal bulu angsaku lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Ini sangat nyaman, bantal bulu angsa yang sangat lembut. Aku seperti pangeran. 'pemikiran bodoh.' Kekehku dalam hati.

"Nanti malam akatsuki akan mengadakan pesta dansa bertopeng. Kau mau menemanikukan?" Ouhh... dia mulai merajuk. Meminta di temani ke pesta dansa, apa dia tidak tahu aku benci pesta. Kututup kedua telinga dengan bantal, mengabaikannya yang masih mengoceh minta di temani ke pesta dansa yang menurutku konyol.

"Saki... ayolah. Kali ini saja." Dia mengguncang punggungku memohon dengan nada manja.

"Kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Ini bukan pesta biasa." Aku mendengus pelan. Mau pesta biasa, luar biasa, aku tidak peduli.

"Kami harus mengajak adik kami kesana, bukan teman kencan. Mau yah."

Aku benar-benar merasa terganggu sekarang. Bangkit dari tempat tidur ku lirik dia, yang tersenyum senang, sekilas. apa? Kenapa dia tersenyum? Apa dia fikir aku mau menemaninya. Ku hela nafas kesal lalu berjalan menjauhinya yang ku yakin sedang menatap punggungku, "Mau kemana?" aku menengok ke arahnya lalu kembali berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi, "Mandi." gumamku malas.

Memutar mata malas, aku bisa mendengar dia sedang meloncat senang di atas tempat tidur, aku menghidupkan shower, mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat lalu merendam tubuhku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, hmm... Nyaman. Itu yang ku rasakan saat ini. Aku butuh mandi lalu menemaninya kepesta konyol itu kalau aku ingin tidur tenang nanti malam.

Normal POV

Conan tersenyum puas. Dia senang adik merah mudanya mau menemaninya nanti malam. Berhenti meloncat di atas tempat tidur, gadis berambut biru pendek sebahu itu turun dari ranjang besar Sakura, berjalan mendekati lemari besar di depan tempat tidur lalu masuk kedalamnya. Setelan jas bermacam warna dan merek ternama terbungkus rapi di dalam lemari yang ternyata sangat besar seperti kamar tidur, mengantung di sisi kanan, kirinya. Dengan teliti Conan melihat satu persatu setelan jas yang tergantung rapi di lemari pakaian adiknya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat setelan berwarna biru gelap di dekat setelan jas putih. Memperhatikan setelan jas di tangannya gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan ke rak-rak besar yang di penuhi sepatu-sepatu kulit bermacam warna, model, dan merek, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia ngambil sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat yang menurutnya cocok dengan setelan jas di tangannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

OoOo

.

.

.

Sakura memutar handle pintu kamar mandi. Dia keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit pinggangnya, memamerkan dada kotaknya yang basah, seraya mengeringkan rambut pink stylenya yang masih menetaskan air. Pemuda tampan berambut pink itu bersenandung seraya memejamkan mata, kelopak matanya terbuka, dia berhenti bersenandung melihat Conan yang mengacak-acak lemari kaca transparannya, mencari dasi dan ikat pinggang, memutar mata kesal dia berjalan mendekati Conan yang bersenandung seraya memilih-milih dasi dan ikat pinggang, tidak menyadari keberadaannya, seraya bersedekap dada Sakura berdehem keras.

"Emm. Hai." Sapa Conan kikuk karena ketangkap basah mengacak-acak lemari Sakura, pipinya sedikit merona melihat dada putih nan bidang Sakura yang basah, dia menelan ludah ngeri melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah puas mengacak-acak lemariku Nona? Pintu keluar disana." Sakura menatap Conan tajam.

Conan cengengesan, "Baik adikku. Jangan lupa nanti malam." dia berjalan keluar seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang tak henti-henti menatapnya tajam, "Aku sudah siapkan baju, sepatu, dasi, dan ikat pinggangnya."

"Hn. Aku sudah lihat. Terimakasih." Gumamnya dingin dengan wajah garang.

Melempar senyum. Conan berlari ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, membuka lalu menutup pintu itu kasar. Dia mengehela nafas lega, "Huft... hampir saja." Lalu mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Sakura itu pendiam, penurut, murah senyum, dan sedikit ramah. Tapi kalau sudah marah dia bisa lebih menyeramkan dari bison gila yang mengamuk.

OoOo

.

.

.

Conan terpaku, terpesona pemuda berambut merah muda bersetelan jas biru gelap yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dia begitu tampan. Jas biru gelap dengan dalaman kemeja merah maroon, dasi kupu-kupu, dan topeng bulu merak bertengger manis di hidungnya, tampan sekali. Conan memeluk kedua tangannya, bangga memiliki adik setampan Sakura. Dia sendiri memakai gaun pink tanpa tali yang menutupi sampai mata kakinya dengan pita pink keunguan di bawah dada, terlihat biasa tapi sangat elegan. gaun yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambut birunya yang di hiasi bunga mawar ungu ukuran sedang.

Sakura mencolek bahu telanjang Conan dengan telunjuknya. Conan tersentak kaget. Melirik Conan sekilas Sakura berjalan mendahului Conan yang diam di tempatnya berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi." Dia bergumam dingin membuat Conan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Conan berjalan mengikuti Sakura, "Kau tampan seperti ayah." Pujinya tulus dengan senyuman manis.

"Hn. Benarkah." Sakura merespon malas.

"Umm." Gadis cantik itu mengangguk.

"Hm, Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tanpa minat.

Mendengar itu Conan memajukan bibir, "Kau belum memujiku." Tuntutnya dengan nada manja.

Menghentikan langkahnya Sakura berbalik, berhadap-hadapan dengan Conan. "Kau cantik seperti ibu."

"Terdengar tidak tulus." Gadis itu kembali mencibir, "Katakan lagi. Jangan lupa, senyum." Lalu mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mata lentiknya.

Walau malas Sakura mengikuti permintaan Conan, "Kau sangat cantik seperti ibu." Katanya tanpa minat dan di akhiri senyuman paksa. "Puas? Kita pergi. Aku ingin kita cepat sampai agar bisa pulang lebih awal." Dia mengait tangan Conan dengan tangannya, mengabaikan gadis manis itu yang merengut kesal.

.

.

.

"Hei. Disini." Teriak seseorang dari jauh seraya melambai tangan ke arah Sakura dan Conan yang berjalan berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling mengait, berjalan berdampingan di red carpet, melewati pilar-pilar besar yang berjejer rapi menahan mansion besar yang mereka kenal Akatsuki Manshion, seperti sepasang kekasih. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka iri, para lelaki yang menatap Conan penuh damba, dan para wanita yang menatap Sakura terpesona.

"Hai." Sapa Conan pada ke sepuluh temannya. Kabuto, lelaki tampan berambut perak berkaca mata bulat. Pein, lelaki berambut orange yang memakai perinci di wajahnya. Zetsu, lelaki berambut hijau. Sasori, lelaki berambut merah berwajah imut. Kisame, lelaki bertubuh besar yang memiliki kulit berwarna biru. Kakuzu, lelaki bermata hijau yang sibuk menghitung uang. Hidan, lelaki berambut perak. Deidara, gadis cantik berambut pirang. Nagato, lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat dua dengan ujung rambutnya yang ikal. Dan Obito, lelaki yang sibuk menggoda teman kencannya. Mereka semua memakai topeng yang menutupi bagian mata dengan motif dan bentuk berbeda-beda.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang langsung mendekati Conan lalu berbisik, "Kau datang bersamanya?" Conan terkekeh. Deidara, salah satu temannya yang bergender perempuan, menanyakan Sakura, dia salah satu fans rahasia yang mengagumi adiknya. "Tadi dia disi― eh! Kemana dia." Dia menengok kanan kiri mencari keberadaan Sakura. Deidara menghela nafas kecewa, "Kau yakin dia ikut." Tanyanya dengan nada menuntut. "Umm. Aku sangat yakin." Conan menganggukkan kepala seraya mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dia bersedekap dada kemudian menyenggol gadis pirang di sampingnya, "Itu dia. Dasar adik tidak sopan, pergi tidak bilang-bilang." Omelnya kesal. Deidara mengikuti arah pandang Conan. Pipinya merona melihat pemuda berambut pink bersetelan jas biru gelap yang sedang beradu tinju dengan teman-temannya, gaya khas laki-laki saat saling bersapa.

"Apa aku sudah sangat terlambat." Deidara menoleh ke samping kiri mendengar suara khas temannya, Itachi. Lelaki Uchiha itu memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya, di sampingnya tampak gadis berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat satu dengan belah poni membingkai wajah cantiknya, mereka berdua memakai topeng dengan motif yang sama.

"Tidak juga. Conan juga baru datang." Jawab Lelaki berperinci seraya menyesap anggur di gelas berkaki di genggaman tangannya.

Itachi melirik Conan lalu tersenyum. Tak lama Sakura datang dengan teman-temannya. Pemuda berambut pink itu berdiri di samping kiri Conan dan mendapat cubitan di pinggang yang tak lain Conan sendiri yang mencubit pinggangnya. "Kau ini. Pergi tidak bilang-bilang." Kesal Conan.

Sakura mengusap pinggangnya, "Tadi Gaara memanggilku."

"Ini Gaara, adikku." Sasori memperkenalkan pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya pada teman-temannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, keponakanku." Semua terkekeh saat Nagato memperkenalkan gadis pirang di ikat dua dengan ujung rambut ikal bertopeng di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu merengut, "Apa. Aku tidak punya adik, apa salahnya mengajak keponakan."

Hampir semua anggota memperkenalkan adik, keponakan, atau teman kencan mereka. Hanya tersisa dua, Itachi dan Conan.

"Sasuke Uchiha, adikku."

Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu menyikut pinggang pemuda berambut pink itu jahil. Sakura melirik Gaara yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Gaara mendekati telinga Sakura lalu berbisik, "Pacarmu." Menggoda Sakura. Sakura berdehem pelan kemudian melirik Gaara, "Dasar sok tahu." Jawabnya. Gaara tertawa pelan. Mereka, Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke, sekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi yang yang mengetahui Sakura hanya Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu. Sasuke satu bangku dengan Sakura, mereka suka beradu argumen hanya karena masalah sepele. Sakura yang pendiam akan berbeda bila sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Haruno Sa―..."

"Haru," Sakura memotong ucapan Conan sebelum gadis itu membongkar identasnya di depan Sasuke Uchiha, teman satu bangkunya, lalu dia tersenyum. Mereka saling berjabat tangan setelah saling memperkenalkan diri. Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Kulit tangan Sasuke begitu halus di genggaman tangannya, begitu pula sebaliknya tangan Sakura begitu besar dan halus. Mata mereka bertemu, hitam pekat dan emerald, saling menatap lama dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman. Naruto cuek-cuek saja, berbeda dengan Deidara yang mulai panas dingin terlebih saat gadis itu melihat rona merah di pipi adik Itachi yang terkenal pendiam, jutek, dan seenaknya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**.

.

.

.

Aku mendengus, Conan mengacuhkanku dan sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman satu gangnya, dasar wanita, mereka akan merajuk dan bersikap manja saat ada maunya dan saat dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dia akan mengacuhkan dan mengabaikanmu. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli aku menengok kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu yang menarik, tanpa sengaja mata hijauku bertatapan dengan mata hijau lumut di ujung sana, di samping pilar yang di hiasi tanaman hias rambat buatan, aku melempar senyum ke arah pria berambut merah yang tampak tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya saat sadar siapa pemilik mata hijau meneduhkan itu. Sekalipun dia memakai topeng aku masih sangat mengenalinya dari mata dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok sepertiku. Dia melambai tangan ke arahku di susul senyuman manis pria tampan berambut pirang di belakangnya dan seorang pria berambut hitam. Melirik Conan sekilas aku mendekati mereka, kami saling beradu tinju. Temari, pria berambut pirang, merangkul bahuku, "Aku kira tuan pembenci pesta tidak akan datang. Tapi coba lihat, siapa yang ku peluk saat ini." katanya dengan nada menyindir. Pria berambut hitam ikut tertawa seraya merangkul bahu kiriku, "Saku-kun adik manis, dia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan kakak birunya." Sai ikut-ikutan mengejekku, Pria pucat berambut hitam itu mencubit pipiku jail. Aku melepas pelukkan mereka lalu memutar mata malas, "Puas?" tanyaku kesal yang di sauti kekehan Gaara dan kedipan mata Temari. Mereka tertawa melihat wajah masamku karena mereka ejek habis-habissan. Sai, Gaara dan Temari, Mereka teman-teman SMP juga teman SMAku. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang coba lihat. siapa yang datang." Gaara mengedipkan mata kearah Conan dan teman-temannya. Aku mengikuti arah kedipan mata Gaara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di ikat tinggi dengan poni yang membingkai wajah ovalnya, dia memakai gaun biru sampai menutupi mata kaki dengan lengan baju berbahan sutra yang merosot sampai bahu. Dia begitu manis, anggun dan elegan. aku terdiam beberapa saat melihat dia yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Aku tersenyum. Gadis menyebalkan sepertinya ternyata manis juga.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku saat Sai dengan iseng menyenggol bahuku, "Bagaimana menurutmu? cantik bukan." seringainya jail. Temari yang berdiri dibelakang punggungku tertawa menyebalkan, Gaara membuang muka pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak salah lihat saat melihat dia menyeringai miring.

Aku berdehem, merapikan dasi lalu meninggalkan mereka, "Biasa saja." Dustaku. Tapi dalam hati aku sangat setuju dengan kata Sai, dia cantik.

Normal POV

Temari, Sai juga Gaara mendengus. "Dia bodoh." Comentar Sai yang di sambut anggukan kepala Temari, "Tidak pandai berakting. Aku heran kenapa dia selalu mendapat peran utama."

Gaara melirik dua sohibnya yang sedang menggosipkan si pinky, "Kalian akan tetap disini menggosipkan Sakura seperti ibu-ibu komplek, atau ikut aku." Dia bersidekap dada seraya menatap keduanya datar. Sai dan Temari saling bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Gaara yang menunggu mereka bosan. Temari tersenyum, "Aku mau mencari seseorang..." Gumamnya seraya berjalan mundur sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Dia ada di taman belakang." Temari melirik Sai melalui ekor matanya saat mendengar pria pucat itu menyebut taman belakang. Diliriknya Sai curiga. Menyadari lirikan sinis Temari, Sai tertawa. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya tiduran di kursi taman."

"Hm... Aku pergi duluan." Pamit Temari.

Menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya, Sai tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit, "Aku ikut denganmu, bung." Kemudian mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka, menatap damba, terpesona dan iri. Beberapa wanita melempar senyum seraya membisik-bisikkan sesuatu sebelum wanita-wanita berpakain mahal itu terkikik dan mengedip mata ke arah mereka berdua. "Mereka mengerikan." Komentar Sai yang di balas gumam oleh Gaara.

Gaara berdiri di samping Sasori lalu melirik gadis pirang cantik yang berdiri berdampingan dengan pria berambut merah di depannya, dia tersenyum saat menyadari siapa gadis itu. Sai berdiri di belakang, di dekat Hidan seraya mengobrol.

Itachi melirik adiknya saat mendengar kekehan kecil yang sangat jarang dia dengar, menatap penuh tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia menatap lurus kedepan dan mendapati Conan yang sedang mengomeli adik laki-lakinya. 'Jadi ini yang lucu.' Dia bergumam dalam hati kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria berambut pink yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, pria itu begitu manis saat meringis seraya mengelus cubitan sang kakak, dia tinggi, tegap, dan kalau di lihat dari lengannya yang besar sepertinya dia memiliki perut dan dada yang indah. Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang memanas saat pikiran bodoh itu menghantui otaknya, 'Tidak semua laki-laki berambut pink itu menyebalkan. Dia berbeda dan manis.' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke Uchiha, adikku." Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara tegas dan dingin khas Itachi memperkenalkannya pada teman-temannya. Sasuke tersenyum formal kemudian terkesiap saat mendengar Conan berkata, "Haruno Sa_" Dia terdiam beberap saat. jangan-jangan pria yang di perhatikannya beberapa menit lalu itu...

"Haru."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia kira pria yang merebut perhatiannya si pinky menyebalkan berkaca mata tebal, karena sangat jarang laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna pink, ternyata bukan. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati laki-laki itu bernama Haru, bukan Sakura. Entah berapa lama dia akan mengurung diri di kamar mandi, menyikat juga mengkumur mulutnya karena sudah memuji si pinky menyebalkan itu. Tapi syukurlah... Itu bukan Sakura, mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki warna rambut dan tinggi yang sama, lagi pula mana mungkin si kacamata tebal otot agar itu ada disini, itu sangat mustahil. Sakura dari kalangan biasa, dia hanya beruntung memiliki otak cerdas dan mendapat beasiswa di sekolah se-elit KHS, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa datang ke pesta seperti ini, pesta mewah dan berkelas kalangan orang-orang beruang.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan lama, selama itu juga detak jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, pipi putih pucat gadis itu juga sedikit merona, terpesona senyuman tenang pria yang menjabat tangannya.

Deidara merengut kesal. Conan yang berdiri bersebelahan dengannya tertawa kecil lalu berdehem sedikit keras, sebagai sesama gadis Conan mengerti perasaan Deidara saat ini, dia tidak tega melihat Deidara yang merengut di sebelahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kalian belum berjabat tangan dengan yang lain. Kasian mereka menunggu kalian lama," Conan menarik Naruto yang berdiri di samping Nagato, mengabaikan lirikan sinis Sakura, menarik lengannya lalu memaksa gadis imut dengan garis di kedua pipi itu untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kenalkan. ini adikku, Haru." Naruto dan Sakura berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Rin. Kekasih ku." Obito memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada teman-temannya. Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Obito menarik tangan Rin saat gadis berambut coklat itu akan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura. "Maaf, bung. Aku tidak mengizinkan tangan kekasihku di sentuh pria lain selain aku."

Rin menyikut rusuk Obito dengan sikunya, menatap pria Uchiha penggila ramen itu tajam yang di balas tawa oleh Obito. "Bercanda, " Kekeh Obito.

Sakura menjabat tangan Rin seraya tersenyum, "Lama tak bertemu teman lama."

Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu tertawa lalu memeluk Sakura erat, "Tiga tahun." Dia berbisik lirih. Sakura membalas pelukkan Rin, tidak sadar ada dua orang gadis dan satu laki-laki yang menatapnya kesal. Sakura dan Rin sahabat lama, sekalipun Rin lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura, awal pertemuan mereka saat Sakura masih duduk di bangku VI sekolah dasar, dan Rin sudah duduk di bangku II SMP, saat itu Rin sedang di ganggu beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar dan di tolong oleh Sakura yang kebetulan melihat gadis itu dalam posisi bahaya, sebagai laki-laki berwajah perempuan Sakura cukup hebat bisa menghajar habis tiga laki-laki yang tiga kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang mungil. Awalnya Rin mengira Sakura gadis tomboi tapi ternyata bukan, dia laki-laki tulen. Gadis berambut coklat itu juga sempat suka pada Sakura tapi tidak bertahan lama, karena Rin harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya demi pertemanannya dengan Sakura. Dia pindah ke oto dan bertemu Obito disana. seiring berjalannya waktu wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, tidak terlalu manis dan cantik seperti dulu, Dia terlihat lebih tampan, manis dan laki dengan tubuh tegap, berotot, bidang dan besar.

Rin melepas pelukkannya lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura, "Sudah banyak berubah, eh?"

Sakura tertawa. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto, "Ayo Naruto," kesal melihat pemandangan menyebalkan di depan. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, kemana gadis Uchiha itu akan membawanya, "Kemana?"

"Kemana Saja."

Sakura melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya lalu menunduk menatap Rin yang lebih pendek darinya, "Aku harus pergi, "Dia melirik Obito yang berdiri di belakang Rin, menatap dirinya datar dan tajam khas Uchiha, lalu berbisik. "Jangan terlalu dekat."

Sakura berjalan mundur, melambai tangan dengan huruf V seperti memberi format yang dia tujukan untuk Obito, sebelum berbalik pergi mencari Sasuke.

Rin tersenyum, mengerti kata-kata ambigu Sakura, lalu merangkul mesra lengan Obito, "Kami hanya teman."

"Hn. Ayo, sebentar lagi pesta dansanya akan di mulai."

OoOo

Naruto balik menyeret Sasuke menuju makanan lezat yang tertata rapi di halaman luas luar manshion. Di sana juga banyak orang yang mengobrol, menyicipi kue, minuman, atau sekedar bercanda tawa.

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ramen!" Lalu berteriak senang melihat mangkuk-mangkuk penuh Ramen, makanan kesukaannya, yang tertata rapi di atas meja panjang di luar manshion. Dia melepas tangan Sasuke kemudian berlari ke tempat makanan terlezat di dunia, baginya, meninggal Sasuke yang merengut kesal dengan kedua lengan di lipat di bawah dada.

Sasuke berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berbinar-berbinar melihat makanan. "Menyebalkan!" Dengus Sasuke kesal.

OoOo

Yang dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba semua lampu mati, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak sesuatu. Dia hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan besar merengkuh pinggulnya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya posesif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang di selipkan di pucuk-pucuk bunga yang merambat di pilar-pilar menyala.

Setiap sudut manshion tampak tamaram dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang di selipkan di setiap pucuk bunga, tidak terkecuali luar manshion, di sana juga sama, seperti di negri avatar, bunga-bunga memancarkan cahaya warna-warni, sangat cantik. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menjauh dari Sakura. Dia melipat tangan di bawah dada, memasang wajah masam lalu membuang muka. Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu berbalik, mau meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap tidak mengerti dengan tingkah lakunya yang berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tanpa sengaja dia menginjak ujung gaunnya...

Kyaaahhhh!

Bruk!

.

.

.

.

OoOo

Lampu sudah di matikan dan bunga-bunga di setiap sudut dan pilar sudah menyala. Itu artinya pesta dansa akan segera di mulai. Itachi meninggalkan Sasori yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengannya, mencari Sasuke yang menghilang dengan Naruto. Langkah kaki pria Uchiha itu semakin cepat, seperti berlari, saat mendengar teriakan khas Sasuke, saat melihat laba-laba kecil di kamar mandi. "HIDUPKAN LAMPUNYA!" teriaknya panik, Khawatir dengan adik satu-satunya.

Semua lampu menyala yang membuat Itachi membeku, saat melihat Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura dengan kedua bibir keduanya saling menempel.

OoOo

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara pada Sai yang memasukkan satu tangan ke saku jasnya.

Sai mengeluarkan smarphone miliknya, membidik Sasuke dan Sakura lalu...

Clik.

"Moment langka." Seringainya jahil.

Gaara mengikuti arah bidikan handphone Sai. Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, "Jangan lupa kirimkan padaku nanti."

.

.

Saya bingung mau mendekskripsikannya kaya mana? #tarik nafas keluarkan. Saya, selaku Author yang bertanggung jawab atas fic ini, minta maaf kalo ficnya tambah neh dan ngebingungin. Pada dasarnya saya memang gak bisa buat fic. #telen Kisame.

Makasi buat yang udah menyempetin mampir di kotak review :-). #harapan Author: pengennya sih lebih baik dari yang kemaren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

Male:

**Sakura**

**Temari**

**Karin**

**Female:**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Shikamaru**

**Deidara**

Sampainya di halaman belakang manshion Akatsuki yang di penuhi bermacam-macam bunga yang di hiasi lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni dan lampu sorot yang di taruh di bawah-bawah pohon bunga, Temari memelankan langkah kakinya saat mendengar dengkuran halus seseorang di balik rimbunan bunga Sakura buatan. Memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tidur mendongak di bangku taman, dia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah hati-hati.

Temari melepas jas miliknya lalu duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Shikamaru. "Baka." Dia mengangkat kepala gadis itu hati-hati lalu menyandarkan kepala berambut hitam gadis itu di bahunya. "Kalau kau tidur seperti ini, kepalamu akan Sakit." Pemuda berambut pirang itu memperhatikan wajah polos Shikamaru dalam diam. Rambut ikal, poni menyamping dan bibir mungil basah semerah apel. Cantik. "Kalau saja cerita ini di rated M, sudah kubawa kau ke apartemenku, membaringkanmu di tempat tidurku lalu melumat bibirmu." Temari tersenyum. Menghela nafas perlahan dia menyelimuti bahu telanjang gadis itu dengan jas miliknya, Shikamaru memakai gaun berwarna gold tanpa lengan yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, saat melihat Shikamaru memeluk lengannya sendiri karena kedinginan.

Mereka duduk berdua di bangku taman. Kepala Shikamaru bersandar nyaman di pundak kokoh Temari dengan bagian bahu dan dada di tutupi jas tebal milik pemuda itu. Temari menatap langit malam dengan sudut bibir tertarik, tersenyum, ini pertama kali dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Shikamaru, biasanya Temari suka menjahili Shikamaru. Rasa nyaman, geli juga senang meletup-letup di dadanya, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Pengunjung pesta menatap Itachi dan Sakura yang berkelahi ngeri, beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang menatap mereka bingung 'ada apa?'

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Sakura terus berjalan mundur menghindari Itachi yang sedang meremas kepalan tangan di depannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan." Itachi berkata dingin. Mata hitamnya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Semuanya"

"Hm..."

"Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat. Maksudku, itu.. itu-it, hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan kecil?"

Sakura diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang terdengar mengejek di telinganya.

"Mencuri ciuman pertama adikku kau bilang 'hanya kecelakaan kecil'"

Wussh.

Nafas Sakura tak beraturan, kaget dengan pukulan tiba-tiba Itachi, hampir saja kepalan tangan Itachi mendarat di pipinya kalau dia tidak bergerak cepat menghindarinya.

Wushh.

Itachi melayangkan tinjunya. Dia memggeram melihat Sakura yang begitu mudah menghindari pukulannya. Bukankah hal yang wajar bila dia marah pada laki-laki yang mencuri ciuman pertama adiknya, yeaahh... walaupun Itachi tidak begitu yakin apa ciuman pertama Sasuke masih ada, mengingat dulu dia sering mencium bibir mungil penuh liur Sasuke saat si cantik uchiha itu masih bayi.

Sasuke menjerit histeris melihat Itachi dan Sakura. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Conan, wanita berambut biru itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Semarah itukah Itachi. Pein yang berdiri di belakang Conan merangkul bahu Conan, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu yang terus meronta. "Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Conan meronta. Memukul dada bidang Pein yang memeluknya. "Hentikan Itachi, dia bisa menyakiti adikku." Isaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ini urusan laki-laki." Pein semakin memeluk Conan erat. "Mereka harus menyelesaikannya berdua." menciumi pucuk kepala Conan dia berbisik.

Ini pukulan ketiga. Itachi meninju perut Sakura tapi sialnya pemuda berambut merah muda itu berhasil menangkap kepalan tinjunya. 'sial!'

"Aku hanya mau menolongnya, saat itu dia akan jatuh lalu aku menarik pinggulnya dan yahh... Berakhir seperti yang kau lihat." jelas Sakura dengan nada frustasi. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan pemuda itu menatap mata Itachi dalam. "Aku minta maaf..."

Itachi mendengus. "Tangkapan yang bagus, tapi kau melupakan tangan kiriku."

"Apa?!" Sakura tidak bisa mengelak saat Itachi memukul rahangnya. Pukulan Itachi begitu keras sampai pemuda berrambut merah muda itu mundur 3 langkah. Sakura mengelus rahangnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar, lalu mengusap lelahan darah segar di sudut bibirnya. "Sangat keras..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia lalu meringis merasakan ngilu dan perih.

Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk berdiri tegak Itachi kembali menyerang pemuda itu. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sakura siap meninju wajah sok tampan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa dengannya" Kesal Gaara melihat Sakura diam saja saat di tinju oleh Itachi, "Kenapa dia diam saja." Gaara menggeram melihat tingkah bodoh Sakura yang bersikap seperti banci.

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Itachi. Gadis itu memeluk lengan Itachi saat Itachi mau memukul wajah Sakura. "Nii-chan, sudah." air mata Sasuke membasahi lengan jas Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Itachi menggerak-gerakan lengannya mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke.

"Sudah." Isak Sasuke. Gadis itu semakin erat memeluk lengan Itachi. "Aku mohon."

Kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke, Itachi mengangkat lengan yang di peluk Sasuke tinggi. "Kyaaahh..." membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu ikut terangkat. Mereka sering melakukan ini sejak kecil. Sasuke yang memegang lengannya lalu dia mengangkat Sasuke sampai gadis itu memekik seraya tertawa senang.

Semua yang ada di sana melongo. Sasuke yang kelewat ringan atau Itachi yang sangat kuat.

Itachi mendengus. "Cepat lepaskan."

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak peduli sekalipun dia tidak menginjak apapun. Gadis itu semakin memeluk lengan Itachi erat. "Lepaskan dulu Haru baru aku akan melepaskan lengan Nii-chan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Sasuke begitu lucu, dia seperti koala yang memeluk pohon. Manis. 'aa... Sasuke, ternyata gadis jutek itu baik juga.' pikirnya.

Itachi mengehela nafas. Dia tidak mungkin membanting Sasuke yang bergelantung di lengannya. Dengan tidak rela Itachi melepas cengkraman tangannya di kerah kemeja Sakura. "Sudah."

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya yang terpejam, mengintip Itachi, Gadis itu tersenyum saat Itachi menurunkannya lalu memeluk tubuh besar Itachi erat. Dasar manja.

Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke manjauh dari kerumunan orang. "Kita pulang." perintahnya telak.

"Hei."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyum manis. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. Saling menatap lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Thanks to:

**reisa kaito chan**

**harulisnachan**

**Kumada Chiyu**

**Hikaru sora 14**

**Guest**

**Qian Zhang**

**Nohara Rin**

**Rahmadanivaresa**

**ntik blossom**

**yokiomiyamoto**

**eleven oktari.**

**:)**


End file.
